The Blood in your Hands
by Shiro Demon
Summary: [Dragon Age Fusion] Odin is a Tevinter Magister with three children, Thor was born without magic, leaving Balder and Loki as the favorite sons. Loki is Odin's legitimate son, but not Frigga's, she took care of him regardless. Howard is a man from Ferelden, living in Tevinter for unknown reasons while Tony was born there, both men work as blacksmiths. [Warning: Underage] [Tony/Loki]
1. Intro

The Tevinter Imperium, the oldest country over Thedas, lived under the rule of a Magocrasy which, in consequence, made the rest of the countries hate them but mostly, fear them. Even after all these years, Tevinter has never fallen under the attack of others and still preserve its power and belief.

Far through the north lies Minrathous, the capital of the Imperium, in which a powerful Magister, that goes by the name of Odin, lives. Shame fell over his house when Thor, his oldest son, didn't inherit magic and the rest of the Magisters pitied him, as much as they laughed at him.

His second son, Balder, however, was born with the gift of magic, though he didn't show it until the age of six and, by that time, Odin had another son with a woman who was not his wife. She died after birth because her body was weak and was unable to endure the labor.

Frigga took the child, named Loki, without hate or resentment, for the boy was innocent and it was not fair for him to be treated with disdain, so she raised him like she did with her other children, with the love and care of a mother, even when he became distant with her when they told him the truth.

In time he grew and by the age of four he could control simple spells. Odin was pleased, so proud of that little boy, that he coddle him, allowing him to misbehave and even supporting his mischievousness. He could have become an arrogant, controlling Magister, but that is not who he became, for the visit from an outsider made him change.

A Fereldan man by the name of Howard, who was not used to mages running free from the tower, arrived, along with his son, Anthony, who was born and raised in Tevinter. These two were simple men, but their lives were bound to the youngest mage of the house of Odin, whether for good or not.


	2. Don't tell Balder you saw me!

It was morning already, and the early lights of the sun shone upon Minrathous landing into the window of one of the Altus's houses. A young boy was sleeping in his room, between blankets of silk and cotton, one could only see a brown mane between them until it hid from the sun, refusing to be awaken with it.

One hour and a half passed and a giggle was heard in the room before the door was slowly closed, emitting a soft "click" that woke the sleeping boy and sat immediately, throwing away the sheets. He stood quietly in the room, with his eyes half closed so the light didn't hurt so much, watching everywhere like looking for something, but there was only silence.

After a moment he was convinced that he was alone, so he yawned and stretched, moving to the edge of the bed to get off. The moment his feet touched the floor, though, it illuminated and a magic symbol appeared under him, he was unable to even breath when the symbol exploded and was trapped inside a cold mist, not strong enough to freeze him but seriously ended up like a snowman and the first thing the, now, shivering boy shouted was:

**- LOKI! -** A dark haired boy was running away from the door between giggles and full laughter, he needed somewhere to hide and FAST, although it's going to take at least an hour for Balder to defrost and...

**- What is happe... Loki?! -** He just passed running in front of Frigga and she obviously heard Balder shouting death threats, so damn, Loki only had half an hour now. He ran down the stairs, the farther the better, right? Wrong. There really were few places to hide in the first floor, maybe if he asked one of the elven servants... But they'll probably won't tell him anything.

"_The garden? No, I'm an easy target there. The kitchen? No, nana is cooking there and she'll probably kick me out. The living room? Pft! Please! Where I'm going to hide in there? Under a vase!? Wait... Father's studio!"_

Loki turned in a corridor, hit his shoulder on the wall and kept running, he needed to pass through the lobby to get to the studio. One of the servants was walking in the opposite direction and tried to tell him something, which he completely ignored. **- Don't tell Balder you saw me! -**

He was almost there, just a few more steps, and just at the moment he was about to enter the next room... He saw his father there, another man and a boy with brown hair. **- Shit! -** He yelped quietly and hide behind the wall beside the door. Just how in the Maker's Grace did Balder reached the lobby first?!

The young lad in the lobby saw movement coming from one of the corridors and glanced that way, confused because he didn't see anything, he shrugged and directed his attention back to the older men. **- I have heard you're the best blacksmith, Messere Stark, I was hoping you could create a sword for my son. -**

**- But of course, Serah. Have no doubt of my abilities. -** Son? What son? Who's getting a sword? Loki's curiosity was intrigued now. Was he receiving a sword? Cool! He tried to look through the lobby, keeping mostly hidden to remain unseen and the first thing he did was focus on the boy that was with them. After a better look he could say that he was definitely not Balder. Loki released a sigh of relief, so his brother was probably still upstairs.

That boy was cute though, how is even possible that he thought he was Balder?! Probably just the hair... and panic, mostly the hair. Wait, was he really getting interested in another man? **- Ah! Master Balder, can I help you? -** Was the servant's voice from the other corridor and Loki froze, he had nowhere else to run.

**- Where's Loki?! Where's my brother?! -** Oh the second eldest was really pissed off, yelling to the servants and everything.

**- I-I don't know master, have you checked the kitchen? -** Loki heard mumblings and angry steps going the other way from him and was allowed to breath, he had a couple of minutes more, so it's a good idea to try and hide in the second floor to confuse the other.

Loki glanced one last time to the lobby and was about to go when he realized that the boy in there was looking at him. Damn, he got him, probably Balder's fault for yelling, though father and the other man didn't seem to notice he's there. Loki stood there instead of running, looking back at the lad, why he was so attracted to him? He had no idea.

The boy noticed that Loki wasn't leaving, so he smiled, this charming and flirty smile that had Loki frozen to the spot until he winked at him... and that's when Loki lost it, his face turning red and immediately hide behind the wall again. Loki felt his face hotter than before and his heart beating fast, though it was probably because of running, but if that was the case, why did he hide from that boy?

**- It's a pleasure working with you, Serah. I'll be sending my boy for any updates. Come on Anthony, we have work to do. -** They're leaving. They're leaving?! Loki came out of his hideout the moment he heard they were leaving, and the blacksmith's son saw him, apparently happy to be able to see him before leaving because he smiled again and bid him goodbye.

Loki's heart fluttered and he shows a shy smile, waving his hand too. The smile in that boy grew, pleased to see an answer from the other, because when he hid he thought he had done something wrong, that in a way he offended the other because... yeah, winking was a little too much. He was probably taking too long because his father called for him again, so he ran to catch up with him.

Loki then just thought about how precious that smile was and sighed, hoping to see him again. **- Loki? What are you doing here, my son? - **Now his father was speaking, taking Loki out of his thoughts, oh damn! He forgot he was hiding and now he was standing in the middle of the doorway. Loki was about to speak when they both heard a scream coming from the kitchen, it was Balder, who was kicked out of it and started to call out for Loki, yeah, like if that's going to work.

**- Did you play a prank on your brother? -** Loki shrugged and made a face, it was clear that he's not going to walk away from this. Odin looked pensive and that was a little worrying, then he moved to the way of his studio, keeping his eye vigilant. **- Come, hide in my studio, then you could tell me everything. -**

Loki's eyes shone with joy and ran towards his father, casting a quick glance to the entrance door, just in case he's still able to see that boy, Anthony Stark, he didn't see him, but he smiled after remembering the name before going inside the studio.


	3. Revenge was so sweet

Several days had passed since the blacksmith was here. Today was a free day, and Loki was enjoying the silence of the house's library, burying himself in a huge tome of Entropy Magic, he was sure that there was a spell that will allow him to control a corpse or something, imagine just how startled Balder would be if a skeleton show up in his room. The thought made Loki giggle.

Outside, through the window, he could hear the constant smashing of a wooden sword against mannequins made of dry leaves and more wood. It was infuriating! Was Thor unable to do that silently? Forget the corpse, how about control one of those mannequins and beat Thor with it for making so much noise.

The oldest son was practicing his sword fighting since early in the morning, it was the same thing every free day when he didn't go to the training grounds with the Templars. He was tired and sweaty, breathing fast because of the uninterrupted training and it continues that way until the sword he was using broke and hurt him.

Thor groaned at the pain and he just threw the piece of wood to the floor, he walked a few steps away from the mannequin where a mallet was resting on the floor, he grabbed it and throw it towards the inanimate target with such strength that now the mannequin was the one breaking to pieces. The blond guy put his hands over his knees after that, breathing hard. Damn, he was tired. After a couple of seconds he just let himself fell to the ground, giving a damn about the sun that fell over him and just placing a hand over his eyes.

A minute passed until he heard steps getting close and a shadow was over him, he looked between his fingers to see who was it and he saw a guy he had never met and was very confused. **- You have such a mean swing, are you sure you want to attack with a sword? It looks like a hammer would fit you better. -**

**- ... Who are you and what are you doing in my house? -** Was Thor's answer, not in a menacing way, he was too tired for that, but more in a confused way.

**- Ah yes! Sorry, my name is Anthony Stark, I'm here to give you something. -**

**- Stark, like the blacksmith... -** Tony smiled and nodded, guiding a hand towards Thor.

**- Do you need a hand getting up? -** Thor was looking at Tony's hand, unsure, but he remembered that one of his brothers was saying something about a blacksmith working for them, so he was no stranger and accepted the hand gladly.

**- I'm Thor Odinson, nice to meet you. -**

Loki suddenly noticed that there's was no more noise, so Thor had probably finished or had hurt himself, the latter was more probable. Loki got a little curious, so he glanced through the window to make sure of what had happened, he saw Thor getting up from the ground, helped by a guy of brown hair, under further inspection, he realized that it was the blacksmith's son and Loki instantly got up from his chair, tossing all the books around him.

They were chatting, probably about the mannequins or something and then Tony made a movement that made Thor laugh and patted Tony's back. Loki stiffen, his mouth a hard line and he felt his face boiling red with anger _"He's mine, you oaf!"_ Thought Loki, how DARE Thor making friends with him first.

It seemed like Tony asked Thor something because he looked reflexive and glanced in the direction of the library, noticing Loki in the window. The blond's expression changed and he showed a big smile, waving at Loki, who immediately felt all the anger disappear when both guys were looking at him, Tony was showing a familiar smile when he saw him.

Loki's face lit at his expression and waved back. **- Hey Loki! -** Said someone behind and he glanced in that direction. From outside Thor and Tony saw how Loki turned to see behind him and suddenly all they saw was fire, followed by a scream.

**- Shit! What was that?! -** Thor didn't answer and just ran inside the house with Tony just a few steps behind. When they opened the door to the library they found two kids throwing fireballs at each other, before the youngest ran towards the other and tackled him, both hitting the ground.

They were hitting and scratching one another until Thor got in the middle, separating them. **- Don't touch me! -** Loki screamed and released a blind fireball that hurled directly at Tony, setting his right sleeve on fire, making him scream in panic, trying to put it off.

**- Maker's breath, what's all this noise? -** Frigga was coming inside the room when she saw the young man on fire, she gasped and approached him, casting a weak ice spell over his arm, suffocating the flames. Loki looked tense, he didn't recognize the voice that screamed and that can only mean that he set Anthony on fire.

**- Wha... What did I did? P-Please let me help... I-I can heal him! -** Balder snorted and Frigga was already tending Tony's burns, she glanced to the youngest for a moment and saw some burns over his face too that didn't allowed him to open his eyes fully.

**- Balder, heal your brother's face. -** Balder's eyes got wide.

**- What?! But mom, I didn't... -**

**- Do as I say young man, unless you want me to call your father and tell him that you two almost put the library on fire. - **The second eldest mumbled something angrily before getting close to Loki, who didn't received his brother kindly.

**- Don't touch me, you nimrod! This is all your fault! -**

**- My fault!? You put a stupid ice trap in my room! -**

**- It's enough, both of you... -** Thor sighed. **- Just let him heal you, Loki. -**

**- But I want to heal Anthony! - **The room fell silent for a moment because, just how did Loki knew his name? Even Tony was a little speechless. Thor was the one breaking the silence.

**- Mother is already doing that, don't worry. -** Loki shrugged and let his chin fall over his chest in defeat, allowing the other to heal him.

**- Besides, you don't even know healing spells... - **Balder muttered, that actually made Loki feel worse.

**- I'm sorry, Anthony, I didn't mean to set you on fire. -** Tony scratched his nape with his healthy hand, looking a little embarrassed.

**- It's ok... Loki. - **He laughed. **- It's not actually really different from when I burn myself in the forge. - **Frigga finished healing Tony, he tried touching his skin and it felt even better than before, although his shirt was completely ruined. **- Thank you, ma'am. -** She smiled, but seemed conflicted, probably because of Loki knowing the name of this man when she didn't even knew it.

**- It's fine... Anthony. Why did you come here for? -**

**- Oh! I was looking for you, ma'am. One of your servants sent me to Thor because she didn't know where you were. -** He started to rummage in a satchel he was carrying and grabbed a wooden box. **- Here, these are the rings you asked for. - **By this moment Loki was able to see again and he, along his brothers, got close to see what was in the box. There were three rings with an intricate decoration, but not exaggerated like something Orlesian, and had embedded little gems, each of a different color: blue, purple and green.

**- Oh! Splendid, these are for my boys, though I'm not sure about giving them these gifts after their behavior today. - **The three of them started to complain about that and she only giggled. **- Alright, calm down, here take them. -**

**- For a moment I thought that you had chosen the colors to match their eyes, though... Balder, right? Your eyes are not purple. - **Said Tony, watching the boys taking each one their rings without even asking which one was theirs.

**- It's my favorite color! -** Answered Balder with pride.

**- I see... - **He then glanced at Loki who looked at him too. **- Well, at least I'm glad I choose the right shade of green to match your eyes, green can be very tricky. - **Loki's face turned a little pink and Tony showed again that charming smile of his.

**- Careful, young man. - **Said Frigga, giving him a little pat on the head, Thor was also looking at him with a little warning, but he was also more amused than anything. Tony shrugged apologetic.

**- My apologies, ma'am. Ah... Anyway, I need to get going. Father must be waiting for me. -**

**- I hope you don't mind if I'm coming along, I'm curious to see this forge of yours. -** Said Thor, looking at his mother who rolled her eyes and nodded, allowing him to go.

**- Oh... ok, sure! It's a little far, think you can make it? -**

**- Oh, I'm sure I could even beat you running. -** The two boys left the room laughing and pushing one another. Loki saw them going and his lips pressed together again, there was silence between the three remaining mages in the room until Balder spoke.

**- Loki likes the peasant! -** Loki's eyes got wide with a blush creeping over his face. **- Oh revenge was so sweet I even managed for you to burn your crush! -**

**- That... That's not true! -** Loki tried, but Balder wasn't even listening because he was laughing so hard. **- Mom! - **Loki saw Frigga with pleading eyes and the woman's heart just melt, because it has been long since he called her like that.

**- Balder, let your brother alone, you just burn his face, I should actually ground you for that. -**

The boy laugh ceased after that **- What?! Not fair! -**

She smiled, giggling a bit at the reaction. **- Come on now, off you go, it's lunch time and you don't want to make nana angry. -** Both kids nodded and headed towards the kitchen, followed by her.

Thor arrived home a few minutes before nightfall, very excited about the forge and how Howard invited him to help them when he had the chance. Balder didn't really cared about it, so he was uninterested all the time, but Loki, he was so jealous, he also wanted to know where Tony lived so he made Thor promised to take him to the forge one day.

After dinner, the boys went to their rooms to sleep. Frigga was in a small garden she had on the second floor, watering the plants and tending care of them, one of the flowers was a little down and dry, so the woman used healing magic to make it strong again, regaining its healthy color.

She heard the door to the garden open and she turned to see who it was. **- Oh, hi dear. Can't sleep? -**

Loki was peeking his head a little, looking a little embarrassed. **- No... Not really, but... -**

Frigga took a seat, telling him to come closer with the movement of her hands and Loki complied. She passed her fingers through his hair in a caring way, before kissing his forehead. **- Then what is it? -**

**- Can you... Teach me healing magic? - **Frigga looked a little surprised, Loki had never showed interest in Creation Magic, always going more for the aggressive kind.

**- Is this because of Anthony? -** Loki shrugged, not daring to make eye contact before nodding. She sighed, her little boy was really attracted to the young blacksmith. **- Ok, but I have only one condition. -** Loki glanced at her now, he definitely didn't expected to be asked something in return, though he shouldn't be surprised. Frigga smiled, touching the tip of his nose with her finger. **- I want you to call me mother again, can you do that? -**

Loki acted like he was actually thinking about it and Frigga giggled. **- Ok! I can do that. - **She then embraced him in a big hug, kissing his hair.

**- I love you, dear. -** Loki made the hug tighter, he really missed his mother, but he was somewhat sad when they told him that she wasn't his birth mother. **- We will start tomorrow, right now you need to sleep. -** Loki complained, but he took Frigga's hand when she got up and walked through the door, in his room's direction.

* * *

Silly Loki, thinking that he could summon a corpse with Entropy Magic.

Next chapter time will move faster.  
I hope you are liking this, I've been working a lot on it :)


	4. Maker, please

The years passed by. Anthony became a friend of the family, even visiting them when there was no work to deliver. He and Thor became close friends, more because the templars are always in need of a blacksmith. After the training, Thor likes to go to the forge to help Tony and Howard with their work.

On free days, Loki joins them when he has the chance, he's not good in the forge and he has hurt himself more times that he likes to remember. Sometimes Howard seemed uneasy when Loki was with them, not fully trusting any mage, no matter how young and innocent they were.

Balder grew a little bored over time because Loki started to focus on Creation Magic and hanging out with Thor and Tony, they still played pranks on each other, but it was not as usual as before.

Thor turned fifteen one day, and was gifted with a sword, the one made by Howard. He wields it proudly when joining the Templars for good, moving away from home to their quarters, starting his life in the Imperial Chantry. Balder and Loki felt the loss, though it passed over time, because Thor keeps visiting them from time to time. On the other hand, the change didn't bother Tony at all, because now they lived even closer to each other.

Another year went by and now Balder was fifteen and it was his turn to leave home, he received gifts, just like Thor did, a short sword and a knife; there was... another gift, but Balder didn't talk about it. After his birthday, he changed, he spoke less and less until the day he went to the Circle of Magi, never communicating with Loki again. Thor talked about him, saying that he sometimes saw Balder around the tower, but never really stopped to chat.

After that Loki was the only son left in the house, it was boring most of the time, but Tony keeps his visits. Frigga got used to the boy and he really seemed to care about Loki so she stopped worrying about it. Their flirting become more obvious as Loki grew, when they were in private, they liked to speak very close to each other, whether they were lying on the grass of the garden, enjoying the day or simply sitting on the floor of the library, hiding between the bookshelves.

They usually hide when Tony arrived with bruises over his body so Loki could heal them, they never talked about the one that inflicted them, mostly because Tony didn't want to say anything, he didn't want to talk about the horrible father he has and how much they tend to fight lately.

One day, after healing a nasty bruise over his face, Tony leaned into Loki's space and kissed him, it was more like a press of lips. Tony moved his head a little to adjust the kiss and it felt better for both, Loki moved his lips, relishing the friction between them. It felt good, even better as he always thought it would feel, he even liked the scratch of Tony's goatee over his face.

When the kiss ended, they kept looking at each other eyes and got close for another kiss, but were interrupted by a servant who was calling out for Loki. Tony giggled when he saw the pain in Loki's face after he heard his name being called and, for a moment, he thought he was going to yell the servant to fuck off, so he gave him a quick peck on the lips and send him over, promising to continue it later.

They did, but never got over the kissing part, even when Loki loved to tease Tony by sitting on his lap and pressing his hips between his thighs. Saying that he never got hard under Loki's weight would be a terrible lie, but he kept it like that, he felt like Loki was still too young for it, he was only fourteen while Tony was seventeen.

One day they were relaxing in the library, Loki was taking a nap over Tony's chest while he was reading a book of some school of magic, he understood the terms, sure, but it wasn't like he could do any of the things these books say, he closed it and left it aside. He was thinking that Thor's eighteen birthday was getting close and they barely talk nowadays, Thor has been too busy with the Templars and Tony was usually with Loki... thinking about that, he should probably tell him that he has sort of a thing with his little brother.

"_Loki's fifteen birthday is getting close too..."_ Tony gulped, there was still a whole year for that, but he knew that it was going to be just like with Balder, that they were going to take Loki to the Circle of Magi and every apprentice must remain in the tower for a time before becoming Magisters, they had permission to leave now and then, of course, this was still Tevinter... but what if Loki changed? What if he decided Tony doesn't matter anymore after surrounding himself with more mages? He... didn't want to, he didn't want them to take Loki away.

Loki opened his eyes slowly and sighed. **- What's wrong? -** He said in a sleepy voice, rearranging his head so his forehead was in front of Tony's neck and closed his eyes again.

Tony snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Loki's voice. **- Wha... ah... nothing, why? -**

Loki sighed again, and in a raspy voice he said: **- You're pressing too much. -** Tony didn't even realize when the arm he had over Loki's stomach started to press him tightly, after realizing that he softened his grip.

**- Sorry, I... -** He released a heavy sigh. **- I'm sorry... -** Loki kissed below his jaw.

**- Just how much were you thinking right now? I swear I can even smell the steam coming from your head. -** Oh shit, he knows him too well. Tony released a puffy laugh, before hugging him and hide his face over his shoulder. Loki didn't ask more, he knew that when Tony didn't want to talk about something it was impossible to make him and pushing the topic will only make him angry.

**- Thor's birthday it's getting close. -**

**- Mm hmm... -** Was Loki's answer, he really was almost falling asleep again, one of his hands went up to stroke Tony's hair.

**- Maybe I should take him to a brothel as a birthda... Auch! -** Loki pulled his hair with some strength to stop him middle sentence.

**- Don't you dare, Anthony. I don't care about my brother, but YOU should NOT go to that place. - **Tony managed to release his hair from that strong grip and was unable to stop a joyful laugh.

**- What? Is his majesty jealous? -**

Loki snorted, of course he was jealous, after all, Tony was his and only his. **- I'm not royalty. -**

Tony giggled and kissed Loki's temple. **- Gimme a kiss then. -**

Loki's lips were pressed together, grimacing a bit. **- No, I'm angry with you now. -**

**- Come on! Just a little peck. - **Tony started to kiss his cheek and neck, not allowing Loki to go anywhere with a tight hug.

**- No, stop...! -** Loki started to laugh and tried his hardest to break away from the embrace until they ended up lying on the floor, where Tony accomplished to trap Loki under him and kiss him deeply. Their tongues met this time in a slow dance, Tony's pushing a little more inside that mouth, while Loki held his face close with both hands and moaned.

Then someone knocked on the bookshelves and clearer it's throat, they broke the kiss that moment to see who it was. Frigga was looking at them, curving a delicate eyebrow. They got up rather fast and once they were standing each one cleaned their mouths with their sleeve. **- I... uh... I'm sorry ma'am we didn't hear you... -**

**- It's ok Anthony, but don't you think it's a little late? You should head home now. - **Frigga crossed her arms, leaning on the bookshelves.

Tony sighed. **- But I am home now... -** The woman's face softened with that before releasing a soft laugh.

**- Alright, your father's house, then. -**

**- You see how's that a lot whole different? -** He laughed **– Ok, I'll be going, see you later Lokes. -** He leaned and stole a kiss from Loki, before walking away. **- Ma'am... -**

**- Maker be with you, Anthony. -** When he left, Frigga glanced back at Loki, who was just blushing, not saying anything. **- I have told you to be more... subtle about it. -**

**- It just... kind of escalated... -**

**- Oh, I could see that! -** Loki's blush increased after that and Frigga just laughed quietly. **- Come on, I need you to do some things for me. -** Loki sighed exasperated and followed his mother to do whatever task she's going to ask him to.

But time passed, and Tony was haunted by those thoughts of losing Loki, that and the constant and exhausting fights he had with his father made it worse. But he totally broke the day Odin asked him to create a dagger and a knife for his son, the day was getting closer and closer and by the end he took up on drinking, a few months before Loki's birthday and he just stopped visiting.

Of course, Loki just didn't stay home, waiting. He went to the forge when he could, sometimes he found Tony drowning in liquor and had a few arguments, but Tony never told him it was mostly because he was afraid of Loki going to the Circle of Magi.

He hated those weapons he was creating, but even so he made them perfect for Loki, with the best materials he could get from the Dwarven Embassy. It was odd, everyone thought that his father was the one working, but in truth it had been him working since he's fifteen, he didn't know what his father does and he really didn't care anymore.

He finished the weapons, he had other things to do, but he didn't feel like doing them. So he delivered Odin's request and the Magister was pleased with the work, saying how they were better than the other weapons. **- I see your father has improved with time. -** Tony smiled forcibly and nodded.

**- Indeed, Serah, he has. -** After the delivery, he was torn between going to the forge or look for Loki and his subconscious betrayed him when he found himself in front of the house's library. Loki was sitting in front of the table beside the window, reading some book. Tony couldn't believe that there was actually a book in here that Loki hadn't already read. He stepped inside, walking towards the table until he was standing in front of Loki, who never looked over his book but he was obviously not reading anymore. **- Loki...? - **Tony said after a minute of silence.

Loki sighed and closed the book, looking at Tony now, he saw a beat up man, some bruises on his face, burns over his hands and arms and a nasty cut over his lip and eyebrow. **- Maker's breath...! Sit down. - **Tony didn't do it at first so Loki repeated the order and finally Tony took a seat. **- Just what happened to you...? -** Loki passed his hands kindly over Tony's skin, using healing magic while doing so, when he touched Tony's face, he leaned into the touch and placed his hand over Loki's.

**- I'm sorry... I just... I don't want you to go... -** Loki stopped to think about it, indeed, he was going to the Circle, and Maker knows when he was going to get out of there.

**- So that's what has been bothering you all this time? - **Tony didn't answer, not even nodded. He was ashamed, that much was clear. **- I don't want to go either, but... do I really have an option? - **Loki was lying, he was excited about his birthday until today, now that he actually thinks that he has to leave everything behind. Tony leaned until his face was buried over Loki's chest. They remained together for a while, speaking softly, whispering into each other ear and kissing, until it was late and Tony had to leave.

Time just caught up with them, Loki's birthday arrived and his gifts were given. He loved them, he could feel Tony all over them, although the man himself wasn't there at the ceremony and even when Loki understood why, he couldn't avoid feeling down about his absence.

In contrast to Thor's ceremony, which was more private and with mostly close friends and family members, Balder's and Loki's were big celebrations in the Odinson's mansion, a little more big and it could be taken as something Orlesian. Several of the Altus families were invited and Loki noticed that most grand magisters were wearing masks, most of them were white or black with subtle decorations in gold, while there were some of the female magisters wearing very decorated masks of gold, there was one that resembled a bird with a very large beak, that particular magister was of Orlesian descendants and most of her family liked that kind of excessive decoration on their clothes and personal appearances.

There were food and music, the elven servants were almost running crazy from one place to the other. Loki was the center of attention and even though he loved it he could not avoid feeling lonely mainly because of the absence from that particular smith.

Balder was there too, but he was speaking only to a group of mages from the circle that were invited. Thor tried his best to remain unseen, easier now without his templar armor, and only approached Frigga.

On Balder's celebration, Loki managed not to be dragged to the center and dance, but now that was impossible and several girls danced with him, one know as Sigyn was particularly insistent for several dance pieces, which Loki was in no position to refuse.

Now that he thinks about it, in the second eldest's celebration he was barely present because Thor and Tony took him to explore outside, it was mostly because both men didn't really liked to be surrounded by so much mages looking down on them, and Loki would had never forgive them for leaving him there alone.

Thor was probably the first one to leave the mansion, it was getting late, and some of the assistants were leaving too, but not the masked ones. Balder got close to his mother to ask her just one question. **- Mother, I just got really curious but, do you know where that peasant is? -**

Frigga sighed and glanced at Loki for a moment before she shook her head. **- I think he and Loki had a disagreement... -** Balder didn't seem convinced by that and she only smiled knowingly. **- Don't worry about that. - **She touched his wrist and he frowned slightly before nodding and leaving without saying a word.

Loki, noticing that most of the guests weren't there anymore, was walking towards Frigga in hopes to leave too, but he was stopped by a masked man. **- Not yet, my son. There's still one last gift for you. -** His father was wearing a mask, just like the other magisters, Loki glanced to his mother and she smiled softly before leaving the main room.

This was actually turning really creepy and Loki was starting to feel really scared, his attention was caught by the sound of something sliding to the middle of the room. When he turned to see what it was, there was a table, and over it was a man, half his body and face covered by sheets, only his chest and neck were visible. **- Do not fear, Loki. -** Said Odin with adoration in his voice.** - I'm here with you. -**

They both walked towards the table, watched closely by the others magisters, some of them were standing, some of them were sitting, but none of them missed a single movement from Loki, the poor boy gulped nervously and felt his legs shaking when they stopped in front of the table, Odin leaned over him and whispered into his ear. **- Can you feel that? There's power inside this man, power that awaits to be discovered. -**

Odin extended his hand over the chest of the man and that's when Loki noticed the Glyph of Paralysis keeping the man immobile, he was still alive. Odin's other hand moved to caress Loki's forehead, getting into the kid's short hair. **- You just need to find the way to release that power, to make it yours... -** Loki's eyes got bright with Odin's magic and the young mage was no longer the master of his body. **- Can you do that, my son? -** Loki nodded, even if he didn't want to, even if he didn't know what to do.

Odin stepped back and for Loki everything went silent, he unsheathed the knife that was given to him and approached the body, he could hear the beating of that man's heart and the soft whisper of every breath he took, then there was a soft laugh of a child and Loki could swear he saw the memory of a kid, running around the commercial district.

The young mage placed the knife upon the neck of the defenseless man and pressed lightly, more visions, memories that were not his own passed through his mind and then he saw it, they were fighting, yelling, hurting each other with pointless discussions, he knew who they were but why...? Why was he able to see this?!

He felt the rush of that blood under his fingertips and the last thing he saw in that vision was a face before the knife slid through flesh and bone and that flood of blood became magic, pure, vast and powerful. A cold breeze surrounded Loki before a name appeared in his mind _"A-Anthony?!"_ The cold turned in to mist in mere seconds and it's was like the hands of the winter were shoot to his surroundings, he could just see the body in front of him for a couple of seconds where his face was visible before the strength of the blast froze it completely and broke it in to pieces.

He heard gasps and screams outside, and a female laughed in the back of his mind, until the mist was starting to lose it's power, and it vanished slowly, the magisters protected themselves using fire magic as shields, everything that was close to him was destroyed, everything but one thing, a ring, a golden ring embedded with small red gems and he grabbed it before anyone saw him.

"_Who...? Was that... Howard Stark...?"_ He breathed hiding every feeling he could have and after a moment he was brought back to the real world by applauses, he realized that all the magisters were clapping his success and were amazed by that demonstration of power. Blood Magic. That was his gift. He smiled to please them, even when he wanted to scream, even when his hands were clenched into fists with such force he was almost making himself bleed.

They were proud and pleased, talking to each other about what just happened and Loki just stood there, looking at nothing and waiting for the opportunity to leave. He felt his father's hand over his shoulder and glanced up, his eyes still bright with red magic. **- You can go now. - **The young mage nodded and left, leaving the magisters to their bussinesses. He walked up the stairs, and once there, one of the servants was waiting for him.

**- Master Loki, -** She greeted. **- Your mother is waiting for you in the bathing chambers. - **He nodded, not saying anything and walked that way. Frigga had the bath ready, just like she does every time for Odin, like she did for Balder and now is doing for Loki.

Once he was there, she smiled softly, she didn't liked all this blood magic thing, but it was needed for them to preserve their status. Loki's eyes stopped being red when she got close. **- I'm sorry, dear... - **She was about to touch his face when he stopped her.

**- No... - **She retreated, grabbing her other hand. **- Let me... clean myself first... -**

**- Of course, I'll be in your room. -** She left, so he started to remove his robes, leaving them on the floor. They were all dirty, bloody, he felt nauseated by them, the first thing he did was turn them on fire and leaving the ashes before he started to clean himself along with the ring, allowing the water to wash away the blood from his skin. As tempting as turning himself on fire was, he couldn't do it because he still had things to do.

He changed into some dry robes, which were olive green with black details, and walked to his room where he found his mother, who now was not rejected when trying to touch him, and she hugged him, kissing his wet hair. **- You must be tired, I... -**

**- I'm... going out, mother. -** He interrupted her, looking directly to her eyes that were deep blue like Thor's. **- Please I... I want to see someone... - **She knew, and passed her hand between his hair before kissing his forehead. Frigga smiled and then nodded stepping aside to let him go.

He left, some of the servants watched him go but none said anything to him, he didn't even realized when he was outside and everything was dark. He keep walking, feeling an emptiness inside of him and that golden ring in one of his pockets. Memories of the ritual flooded his mind, he saw Howard's face under the sheet, but his mind was being tricky and suddenly he saw Anthony, he closed his eyes shut for a moment before he started running, he needed to be there, he needed to see if he was fine, if he was alive.

"_Maker, please... just let me see him..."_


	5. I didn't mean to

Tony was turning off the forge, it was late already and his father hasn't arrived yet, he didn't really care, typically his old man arrived very late or the next morning. So he just sat there, watching the fire slowly dying while drinking a huge gulp of mead. _"Loki's celebration is probably over by now..."_ He sighed. Damn he felt so bad for not going, after he went to Thor's and Balder's, what an awful friend-kind-of-boyfriend he is.

Tony passed his hand through his hair, pulling lightly. _"It's too late for feeling sorry"_ He had another gulp of mead, he was halfway through it and started to feel kinda tipsy, so it was probably better if he just headed to the room and sleep. He had just stood up when he thought he heard a hollow hit close by. He looked everywhere but saw nothing out of the ordinary so he shrugged and started to walk away when he heard that sound again, but now it was clearer and definitely sounded like a knock on the door.

"_You probably left without a fucking key again..."_ He thought, thinking that his father was the one knocking, placing the mead on the table, **- Well that's weird, I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow... -** He rose his voice so the person outside could hear him while he reached the door. He fumbled with the lock for a while, cursing a little until finally opening the door. **- You know? You should try to carry a key next... -** He was saying, before he saw the person outside and was at a loss of words. **- time...? ...Loki? -**

The mage was standing there, breathing fast and holding on the doorframe, probably just trying to not fall. _"Was he... running?"_ **- What are you doing...? - **Tony tried to ask but then Loki hugged him, practically clinging to him, like wanting to make sure he was real. The smith's reaction was to put an arm around him and glancing outside, before closing the door. **- Is something wrong? -**

Loki shook his head while his hands started to squeeze Tony's shirt. _"Yeah, that doesn't look like nothing" _**- Were you... expecting someone? -** Asked Loki after a while, gulping and a little less breathless, avoiding Tony's question entirely.

Tony just sighed, allowing Loki the benefit of doubt **- No, just... my father. - **He felt the mage wince in his arms, not knowing about the sudden wave of guilt that washed over Loki's body and thinking that he was disappointed, that even Loki came here looking for his father, because it doesn't matter all the fucking work he does, his father was always the only one they all asked for. He tsked exasperated. **- Now you know he's not here. Come back tomorrow. -**

**- What?! - **Asked Loki incredulous, now looking at Tony in the eyes. The smith tried not to show any emotion, lopsiding his mouth a little. **- Do you really think that I came all the way here, running, to look for you father?! - **Tony gulped, he really wasn't making any sense, now that Loki pointed that out, fuck, the alcohol was messing with his ability to think logically.

**- Well... you're not telling me why are you even here! - **Tony slurred a bit, just the right moment to show he was kind of drunk.

Loki tsked but instead of giving him an answer he kissed Tony. Just how to explain what happened? There was no way to tell him he was worried without having to explain what he did. The smith responded the kiss and the anger between them vanished. The mage broke away a little bit, still touching his lips with the other's. Tony's breath smelled like mead and his lips tasted bitter, but Loki did not care this time. **- I missed you... -** He said in a low voice, ugh he hated himself.

**- Is that so...? Did you ran away from home? -**

**- Well... my mother probably knows I'm here... -**

Tony snorted. **- Of course she does... - **Loki closed the distance again and they kissed slowly, their tongues barely brushing this time.

**- Can I stay...? -** Tony opened his eyes to see into green ones. **- I don't want to go back... - **Those pleading eyes, the half open lips and those hands still clutching his shirt, for a moment Tony was sure he was dreaming and he was going to wake up any time, drooling on the floor of the workshop. **- Please... Let me sleep with you... -** Was whispered over his lips, in such a pleading way that most of his blood went south.

He pushed Loki lightly, until his back was flat over the door and placed both his arms over it, trapping the mage. **- Is this... what you really want? -**

**- Yes... -** _"Show me that you're real... show me that you're alive..."_ There was pain in Loki's eyes and Tony didn't know what to do against that, so he got close and kissed him, deeply this time, moving his lips to make Loki's react. The kiss felt hotter as it continued, Tony started to press him against the door, taking away the little space he had left and Loki mewled when he felt the smith's leg positioning between his.

Loki started to melt into the kiss, his legs feeling limp and weak, for a moment he thought he was falling, although that's a little impossible because of that leg supporting him. Tony passed his hands from his waist to his thighs and they broke the kiss for Loki to try and focus his mind again and for Tony to lift him, making him straddle his hips.

Tony guided his lips to the mage's neck, kissing and nipping there, making Loki shiver. Maker, he felt himself hard against Tony's stomach, his face got completely red in embarrassment because there's no way the smith could miss that thing almost pressing inside his belly.

Tony giggled, facing up and kissing Loki again before locking the front door, screw his father, he must have a damn key for a reason. After hearing the lock, Loki gulped, breaking the kiss and tasting Tony's saliva mixed with his. **- We're not doing this here. - **Said Tony with a sly smile and a low voice full of want. He took Loki away from the door, carrying him to the back door that leaded to the rest of the house. **- I'm taking his majesty to a more comfortable place. -**

Loki was amazed by how easily Tony could carry him, was he really that light? **- I have told you I'm not royalty Anthony, do not call me that. - **

**- How should I call you, then? Magister? - **Tony joked, but that erased all of Loki's determination. What was he doing? Did he really came here to have sex? The weight of the ring in his robes reminded him of what he needed to do, but how is he going to say it now? And how is he going to explain it? Even when they fought and argue, he was his father and he cared for him.

**- Aahh...! - **He complained after being crushed against a wall, still not in the room because Tony felt the need to nip at the pale skin of his neck again. _"I'm such a horrible person"_ Loki thought and Tony thrust his hips, making some friction between them that send shivers all over the mage's body. **- I... I can walk, you know? -** Although, he was getting tired of being pressed against walls.

**- What's the fun on that? - **Said Tony while squeezing Loki's ass between his hands, making the mage thrust his hips and gasp at the same time.

**- S-Stop that...! -** He moaned while Tony's lips were still over his neck, nipping and marking there.

**- You better get used to it, I'm going to be doing that a lot. -** He moved and walked again until they finally reached the room. Tony kneeled on the bed so he could put down Loki gently, he then stopped to watch those swollen lips and blushing face before going lower to see the tent between Loki's legs, those tight pants are surely not helping him.

The way he was looking at him, Loki felt completely exposed and was unable to resist the urge to look elsewhere, he didn't liked to be seen with such intensity right now, it reminded him of the Magisters, watching him, expecting him to spill blood for them. **- Are you just going to stay there and watch? - **Tony stood then, not taking his eyes away from the younger.

**- Oh, I could really watch you the whole night, babe. -** He took away his shirt, exposing his chest. Loki gulped, seeing Tony like this, the mage was getting really nervous now. **- But for a better look, I need to get you naked first. -** He took one of Loki's feet and threw away his boot, doing the same with the other. The look on Loki's face was priceless, just this simple thing and even his ears were red with blush.

A part of Tony felt bad, still thinking that Loki was too young, maybe another year... but when is he supposed to see him again? Loki noticed the conflicted feelings on Tony's expression and sat on the bed. His hands were shaking a little but he started to unbutton his cloak and threw it away, not taking his eyes from Tony's while starting to undo his robe, he gasped softly when the fabric ran down his arms, the contact with his clothes felt really different when he was being watched with such interest and desire.

After taking off half of his clothes, Loki reached out to take Tony's hand and pulled him close so he got over the bed again, placing himself between Loki's legs, bending over the mage and trapping him between his arms before starting to kiss him gently, when they broke from the kiss Loki freed a shuddering breath, feeling his pelvis locked tight with the other's. **- This is a really good time if you want it to stop. -**

Loki frowned and ran his nails over Tony's arms, leaving a red trail in there. **- If you stop now I swear I'll set you on fire. -** Tony saw how a little veil of magic appeared over Loki's hands along with a glow in his eyes and that just made him want him more.

He laugh, though, a low rumble in his chest. **- You did that once already and I'm still alive, you need a better threat than that. - **Loki bit his lips before brushing them with the other's.

**- Oh, I'm not planning on killing you. - **He placed both his hands over his chest and a little bit of magic started to flow through them, becoming hot enough to make the smith feel like they were burning his skin and a low, menacing growl left his lips before he kissed him so hard and fast that their teeth crashed a little and Loki couldn't stop himself from moaning, specially because of a hard thrust Tony made against his body, making him stop casting heat on his hands.

**- Have it your way then. - **The kiss deepened and Tony's tongue became more demanding, poor Loki was almost losing himself, a trail of spit escaping the corner of his mouth while trying his hardest to keep up with the other. When Tony broke the kiss, Loki felt lightheaded by the lack of oxygen, but between the exaggerated breaths for air, he managed to lick his lips looking to taste Tony over these.

The smith went down, kissing his neck and bare chest, while one of his hands went to tease that trapped cock below his pants, pressing lightly. Loki gasped and thrust his hips against that hand. **- How much do you think you'll last? -** Tony asked while one of his arms went around the mage's back, curving him so that it was easier for him to catch a pink nipple with his mouth, licking and biting it until it became hard.

**- Maker! Just... stop talking...! -** Tony smiled and licked his lips, releasing the knot on Loki's pants and disposing them along with his underwear, allowing the flushed cock to curve beautifully over his stomach.

**- If that's what you want. -** Loki relaxed when that arm below him went away, laying flat against the bed. He was breathing hard but suddenly he stop breathing at all, feeling a long lick over his cock and got up on his elbows to see what Tony was doing.

Tony gave a gleeful smile and another lick on the tip that made Loki shudder. **- You wanted me to shut up, didn't you? -** Said Tony while his hand rubbed the base of the cock.

Loki didn't answer, he was unable to, and just placed an insecure hand over Tony's head who saw it as an invitation and took all of Loki into his mouth. The mage went completely tense, feeling all that heat surrounding his penis, how Tony sucked and swallowed, creating such a damn sweet pressure using his tongue and Loki was sure he was about to melt away.

**- Y-Yes... Ooh Yeesss...! Ann... T-Tony...! -** Tony felt the whole cock all the way to the back of his throat and moaned, causing all of Loki's body to shiver. He hoped he was able to endure the urge to gag because the sounds that came from the other's mouth were too good to stop them just because he was choking.

Loki started to move his hips and Tony had to stop him from doing that with one of his hands, Maker knows he's not ready for that yet. The mage whined and leaned on the bed, curving his back while his moaning never stopped. Tony stopped at the tip, keeping the head inside his mouth and started to masturbate Loki, pressing with his tongue. The only warning Tony got when Loki came was a choked gasp and a shudder, the smith was close to gag after the first shot of cum reached his throat but he resisted and bobbed his head a little while Loki was still spilling inside. Tony managed to swallow all of it and not choke, because that's what he wanted, he wanted to have all of Loki's first orgasm for himself.

It was not until the tension calmed a bit that Tony realized that Loki was grabbing his hair too hard and it started to hurt, but just as that, the young mage went limp, his hand falling over the bed. Tony let the softening cock slide out of his mouth, licking his lips before sitting up straight to have a good look at Loki, it was a sight to behold, with his red face, wet eyes and a layer of sweat over his body, but more than that, it was that veil of magic again, appearing and disappearing like mist around his body.

Loki turned his unfocused gaze to the smith who smiled, using his fingers to clean the remaining traces of semen over his lips. Without saying anything, Tony gave a weak thrust against Loki's perineum, making him clench his fist and shudder, because he understood what was next, what Tony wanted now. **- Shall I give you a minute? -**

Loki gulped and blinked a couple of times. **- P-Please...? Just... -**

**- It's fine. -** Tony reassured, bending over him to kiss him slowly. Loki hugged Tony from his neck, keeping the kiss sloppy and quiet, the taste changed a lot, savoring himself on the other's mouth and he wasn't sure about liking it or not.

After a moment Loki giggled a bit. **- At least let me breath... -**

Tony growled, keeping himself very close to Loki. **- You're just saying that because you already came. -**

**- Getting impatient, aren't you? -**

**- I'm so fucking hard it hurts... - **Loki could feel the tense muscles on Tony's back, also noticing that the smith was still wearing pants. The mage's eyes dilated a bit, delighted by an idea.

**- Could you let me try what you just did? -**

Tony smiled. **- Just don't choke on me... -**

**- I'll try... -** Answered Loki after biting Tony's lower lip. The mage pushed the oldest so he was now lying on the bed, finishing the work of undressing him and leaving that hard, red cock exposed. Loki's breathing quickened by just looking at it, watching how thick he was compared to him.

**- It's not there to be admired, Loki. -** Said Tony, his eyes closed shut and a hand over his forehead, trying to remain calm and not just grab the other's ass and plunge into it.

**- Patience, my dear Anthony. -** Tony's heart skipped a beat over the "dear" part, but he forgot about it fast when a soft hand pressed his cock and he just grunted. Loki was fascinated, biting his lower lip while he rubbed Tony's length with the palm of his hand, he wondered what kind of spells he could use to make this man toss and twist with want, wishing for release, heat was the only thing he could control well enough but that didn't seem like a good alternative, he needed to do some research.

Loki grabbed that dick and started to jerk him off, Tony bucked his hips to feel more friction before feeling a wet lick going from the base to the tip and his breath hitched. Loki didn't took him into his mouth right away but he first kissed and licked it, following the under vein with the tip of his tongue and finally wrapping the head with his lips, sucking a little while his tongue played over the little hole in there.

**- Fuck... L-Loki... -** Tony was breathing hard and heavy, whispering curses while trying not to thrust into that mouth, but a moan from the mage made the feat something really hard to achieve. Loki bobbed his head, not taking the full cock into his mouth, his eyes were already getting wet and he was only halfway through it. Tony placed a hand between his hair, then. **- Go slow, don't... don't try to take all of it. -** Loki's gaze went up to find Tony watching him, but the mage decided to be a stubborn little ass and tried to take it whole into his mouth, Tony just whispered breathless "No" and "Stop" but he didn't physically tried to stop him.

Everything was fine for a couple of times until the head of the cock hit the back of Loki's throat and he started gagging, he had to stop, freeing his mouth so he could cough and breath, tasting pre-cum on his tongue while doing it.

**- I warned you about it. -** Tony sounded pissed, but more than that he was extremely aroused. **- Now, get on your four. -** Loki didn't catch the order at first, but then Tony moved so he complied, finding himself with his ass in the air. The smith squeezed his asscheeks and Loki got stiff, feeling those hands separating his ass and leaving his entrance exposed. Tony bitted one of his cheeks and that made Loki yelp.

**- W-Wait... -** He was red all the way to his neck and still very tense. Tony licked a straight line, from his balls to his entrance and Loki whined. **- N-No... -** Tony stopped after that, the mage was a little uncomfortable with that, not yet ready for that kind of exploration with the tongue.

**- Relax... - **Tony decided to use his fingers, the action will be the same, but at least it will be less awkward for the young mage. He licked his index finger, leaving it as wet as possible while one of his thumbs was massaging that little hole until it got loose, Tony used his index to circle slowly over it until he finally put it inside, Loki emitted a high pitched whine from the pain while Tony moved slowly, moving in circles until it opened a little more and adding another finger, starting to scissor him.

Loki remained silent, his jaw rigid while his ass burned in pain. Tony was trying to make it slow but it was getting a little hard for him too. The younger's cock was hard again by those ministrations and after a while, the pain faded a little and he felt the need for more, harder and deeper, until he started to move his hips against those fingers.

**- It looks like you're starting to like it... - **Tony was jerking himself lazily, to resist the urge of fucking the other, he didn't want to hurt Loki just to his own satisfaction. After watching those hips moving he placed that hand over the mage's waist and added another finger, finding his prostate after a few thrust. Damn. The sound that just came out of Loki was like music to the ears that went directly to Tony's aching cock.

Loki's shoulders were trembling a bit, those touches over his prostate felt so good, he moaned wantonly while keeping the move on his hips, fucking himself on Tony's fingers when suddenly they were gone and the mage whined the loss, he was about to complain when something bigger replaced them and Loki gasped when the head of that cock was pushing inside him. He now remembered how thick Tony's length was, too damn thick, Loki didn't even realized when his arms gave in and his face ended up against the bed. He moaned in pain and pleasure as half the cock was inside him and spread his legs, rocking slowly, but Tony had his hands pressed over his hips with a strong grip that they were going to leave a mark, the smith wanted to give time to Loki to get used to it, but the mage seemed to be way too eager to have him whole.

**- Ha... Aren't you being a bit greedy? - **Tony moved back before going a little deeper in a slow thrust that made Loki curl his toes.

**- And you aren't? - **Spitted Loki in a shivering grunt. Tony huffed a laugh and licked his lips before doing the same slow movement that before, making Loki whine in exasperation.

**- Oh... but I want you... to enjoy it, to let you know how much... I've wanted to have you like this. -** Tony shivered along with Loki when he was buried deep inside him, that heat felt so tight that he had to blink a couple of times to remain focused.

Loki felt the cock pressing his prostate, teasing him and driving him mad. **- Oh please... move already. - **A sly smile and Tony started slowly, eliciting such sweet moans from Loki. He kept thrusting, each time doing it faster until he lost himself in the pleasure that clouded his mind, doing it harder. Loki felt himself being stretched with such strength that tears were falling from his eyes, and after a thrust that almost sent him unconscious he bit his tongue hard enough to bleed.

Tony opened his eyes, coming back from his selfish moment of pleasure and bowed over the mage, placing one of his hands over Loki's, kissing his neck and shoulder. He felt one of the mage's hands between his hair before biting that shoulder, not a second went by when the smith started to feel his whole body so damn hot, boiling hot, and he tensed so much that the biting got over hand and ended up drawing blood before he moaned in crushing pain, the heat was coming from Loki's hand, making the blood of the smith elevate and nearly burning him from the inside until he screamed:

**- STOP! - **Pushing Loki back into the mattress and stopping entirely. That veil of magic was now crimson red and Tony growled before getting off from Loki, looking at him with confusion in his eyes. The mage whined and slowly turned over to face the other, his eyes were shining red, crimson mist coming out of them. Blood was dripping from Loki's mouth and the sheets were being painted red from the wound on his shoulder. The answer was on that metal taste on Tony's mouth: Blood.** - Did... Did you just use fucking Blood Magic on ME?! -**

Loki's eyes got wide in shock, noting the red magic in his fingertips. **- No... - **He gasped.** - No, I'm sorry! - **He sat up and guided his hands towards Tony, but before touching him he retreated, pressing his hands over his own chest. Tony saw how Loki retreated even before he could flinch, Loki was even more scared of himself that Tony was. He sighed, watching Loki react like that was as unpleasant as to being burned alive, his father kept telling him how dangerous magic was, how he should never trust Loki. Fuck him. He cared for this kid enough to not give a fuck about his magic. **- This... this wasn't supposed to happen, please Tony I didn't mean... -**

Tony kissed him, shutting his whining up and placing a hand over his nape. **- If you do that again I'll cut your fucking hands off. -** Loki's magic calmed down and his eyes went back to its usual green, although still bright with magic, and he... he just nodded, like he would be perfectly fine with that threat. They kissed for a while, until Loki started to moan, feeling relaxed again. **- Touch me... -** Asked the smith and the mage looked a bit insecure. **- Come on, don't be afraid, just touch me... -**

Loki's eyes seemed unsure and his hands were shaking, he moved slowly, retreating a couple of times before both his hands were over Tony's chest. The smith then showed a relaxed smile, relieved of not feeling pain again, before trapping Loki's lips. The kiss was slow and pleasant and Tony was thinking just how much he liked to kiss him when he felt a hand wanking him and unconsciously bucked his hips. **- Come inside me... - **Was whispered over his lips and damn if that didn't aroused him.

**- And what if I don't do it? Are you going to control me with magic so I fuck you senseless? - **Tony couldn't stop admiring Loki's lips that were red with blood and swollen by use, damn his lips probably looked the same bloody mess.

**- I may do that... -** Was Loki's answer before that light in his eyes intensified, it was just for show, but it served its purpose to send a shiver from Tony's spine all the way to his cock and in a moment he had Loki pinned on the bed, eating his lips in a hungry kiss, at first Loki resisted, mostly because he was caught off guard, feeling lightheaded in an instant. After leaving Loki breathless Tony sat up, placed one of the mage's legs over his shoulder, and guided himself inside him again starting hard and fast, being relentless with his thrusts. He was still pissed about how that damned magic almost burned him inside and was showing that by fucking Loki's brains out.

The mage took it all, one of his hands clutching Tony's arm, screaming moans full of pleasure and curving his back to the point it hurt. Some thrusts hit so hard on his prostate he seriously thought he was going to break. _"Forgive me..."_ was the word that repeated mostly inside his mind, because he just past the point of being able to form a coherent word. It wasn't long until he came again and clenched around Tony who groaned louder because of that tightness, but never stopped until he came inside, releasing shot after shot of cum, almost blacking out by the orgasm but rode it all and Loki was over the verge of crying for the overstimulation when Tony finally stopped.

The smith's breathing was heavy and fast, he half opened his eyes to see the mage who was in the same state, although more spent and looking like he was about to fall unconscious. Tony kissed the leg over his shoulder before letting it down and shivered with the aftershocks of the orgasm leaning exhausted, touching his forehead with the other's chest before releasing a shuddering sigh and remained there, waiting for his breathing to go back to normal.

After a minute he heard a whining mage who was coming back to the land of the living and remained silent for a while, mostly because he was still regaining his brain primary functions. **- Ah... I'm sorry... -** He said in a husky voice, Tony just sighed.

**- Don't apologize. - **If Tony didn't feel so tired he would have flinched about how mean he just sounded, but he cannot give a fuck about it right now. He moved, sliding out of Loki who gasped at the sensation and then laid down by his side, putting a hand over his head. **- Ugh... I'm going to be so hangover in the morning... -** Shut up Tony, that's not a good thing to say after sex.

**- Are you drunk? -**

**- Nah, just a little tipsy... or a lot, I cannot remember where I left my mead, probably because I had something more important in my hands. - **Well... even exhausted this man was a charmer.

Loki snorted, closing his eyes. **- You probably left it on the workshop. -**

**- Mmh... -** Really, Tony did not care about the damn mead, but he was unsure on how to ask his actual concern. After a while he decided to just be blunt about it. **- So... Blood Magic, eh?... Since when? -**

Loki took a few seconds before answering that question. **- It was my father's birthday gift... - **Now that probably explained why he didn't had any control over it. Why did his father couldn't gave him something more normal and less life-threatening as a birthday gift was something the smith was unable to comprehend. Also, the details on how he actually learned that type of magic were something Tony didn't wanted to know, so he asked no more.

They remained silent for a while and Tony released a heavy sigh, feeling that subtle anger dissipate from his body. He moved on the bed towards Loki, resting on his side and propping his head on his hand. What he found kind of broke his heart, Loki's eyes were bright with tears this time. **- Hey... - **He placed a hand to the side of Loki's head to make him look at him. **- It's fine Loki, come on... was I that bad? You're breaking my heart. -**

Loki snorted, trying to dry his tears using his hands, while slowly turning to his side so he was facing Tony, but he kept his hands over his face, like trying to hide from the other. Tony sighed again and hugged Loki, keeping his body close to him **- I'm sorry... -** Said the smith in a soft voice. **- I should have been more gentle... Did I hurt you? -**

**- Maker, no... - **Answered the mage behind his hands, moving them away a moment later. **- It's nothing I can't heal, besides it was just perfect, have you made it slower and I would have recurred to magic... -**

Tony smiled, freeing a soft laugh. **- I bet you would. -** Loki looked up into the other's brown eyes.

**- Are you still angry? -**

**- I cannot stay angry at you. Shit, I mean, you caught me off guard with that little trick but I'm sure I released all that angry tension already. -**

Loki moaned a soft whine, touching his forehead with Tony's **– You sure did, if I were unable to heal myself I would be worried about walking in the morning... -** Tony laughed more openly and reached on the bed to grab a pillow for both.

**- If you give me around an hour I may get angry again and need release. -** The smith showed a lascivious smile, squeezing Loki's ass at the same time.

Loki bit his lower lip, holding Tony's face with both hands and got close to his lips. **- Oh? I like the sound of that... - **They kissed slowly, thought Tony broke it almost instantly.

**- Why do your mouth tastes so much like blood? -** The taste was really odd the more he tasted it and Tony was really concerned about it being permanent because of that magic.

**- I uh... I bit my tongue while you were... you know... fucking me... - **Loki's face turned red and Tony's smile grew into a victorious grin. **- Don't take so much pride on it, Stark! -** Oh the use of the last name, someone else was getting angry.

**- Alright, alright! I was just curious, geez... -** Tony was smiling, finding it funny to annoy the other. They locked their lips together again and this time the taste of blood was not a nuisance. Blood Magic and all, Loki was still the same and Tony still cared for him, although better he not tell Thor that he fucked his underage brother unless he was looking to die young.

Tony pulled the covers from the side of the bed over them and snuggled closer to Loki who giggled. **- Now then, beautiful... -** The mage opened his eyes to see the other, it was dark under the covers, but he could see the frame of a face and a soft reflection of light on his eyes. **- Is there something I should know about you run away from home? -** Loki stiffen, stricken by the memory and his body started shaking softly, he didn't gave an answer but Tony felt his reaction. **- Does it have anything to do with your recently discovered magic? -**

Loki didn't knew what to do, what to say. He wanted to get away now, but he also didn't want to leave. **- I... I don't like it... -** That's all he was able to say in a husky, frightened voice. Tony was silent for a minute before moving his face to kiss Loki's forehead and hold him in a tight hug, waiting for him to stop shaking.

"_I didn't mean to kill him."_

* * *

**[A/N]**

In case someone is wondering why Loki doesn't like to be called "Majesty" is because, in my beliefs, that in Tevinter there's no royal family, no kings and queens, Magisters are the biggest political force in the Imperium bellow the Archon, so, a royal family sounds to be like something from another country, most specifically, from Orlais, so that's why Loki doesn't like to be refered as such.


	6. This is just my day

The room was still dark, only illuminated by the moonlight coming from the window. Loki was up already, looking for something between his robes on the floor, he heard the soft breathing of the man sleeping on the bed and glanced for a second, before returning to his robes, finding what he was looking for.

The mage stood up and walked close to the bed, right to the side where Tony was lying. Loki watched him for a moment and then moved onto the bed, sitting over the smith. There were mumblings on the room, they sounded like the eco of whispers until there was something clearer, the soft laughter of a woman, and she said: _"Do it..."_

Loki was hesitant, but his face was expressionless. _"Don't be afraid, it will be fun..."_ The mage then pressed a knife over the other's neck, he could feel the beating of his heart, the pumping of his blood inside his veins. He readjusted the knife in his hand, pressing a little harder.

A pair of brown eyes just opened, they were still sleepy, unaware of what was happening, he breathed and his mouth opened slightly. **- Loki...? -** He slid the knife over his throat, watching him bleed and the laughter intensified.

Loki woke up suddenly, his eyes instantly open and he started shaking, but other than that he did not move, breathing fast while trying to relax and dissipate that feeling of anxiety. He felt a pair or arms pressing over his stomach and a nose nuzzling his shoulder, Tony was still sleeping, he groaned softly but didn't wake up, he probably just reacted to Loki's movement.

The mage kept himself still, and placed a hand over the smith's arm. _"He's still alive... he's still here..."_ He gulped and sighed heavily. It is ridiculous how even when mages can walk awake on their dreams they still can be fooled by them, Loki tsked at the thought.

It was still dark, and the warmth from the body behind him made him start to doze, but he tried to remain awake, not wishing to sleep and dream so soon. He turned slowly so he was looking at Tony and closed his lips with the sleeping man, who after a few more kisses started to wake up, kissing back, before giggling joyfully. **- What's wrong, Lokes? -** He said in a sleepy voice.

**- Can't sleep... will you help me? -**

The smith grumbled slightly **– Right now...? You were sleeping a minute ago... -**

Loki curved an eyebrow, watching Tony who remained with his eyes closed. **- Well, I'm not sleeping right now. -**

Tony sighed resigned. **- You already came like... three times, are you not tired? -**

**- No, and you sound like an old man... -** Loki complained, before he yelped softly and was trapped under Tony.

**- And you sound insatiable... - **Was Tony's answer, not allowing Loki to continue talking by ravishing his lips and holding him over the bed for another round of sex. They did it slowly, more gentle and keep kissing most of the time. Oh Loki loved just how thick Tony was, no matter how many times they fucked, it's like his body will never get use to it.

When both came, Loki felt even dizzy and he cling to Tony's body while the man himself grumbled over his ear to go back to sleep, for fucks sake. The mage giggled softly, it was cute how grumpy Tony could be when being torn between sleeping or having sex.

The next time Loki woke up, he was lying on top of Tony with a hand around his waist and his head resting over his shoulder, daylight was already shining through the window and some random birds were singing on the tree that was nearby, more than that, he could hear the voices of people coming and going on their daily routines, right, they were close to the commercial district that was active since very early. Far up the city, where the Altus lives, it's probably still very quiet.

Loki moved and sat up, Maker... his body hurt everywhere, he couldn't believe how tired he felt and, at the same time, how relaxed and satisfied he was. He stood there, watching his surroundings, it's not the first time he has been on Tony's room, but to see it under the morning light was a whole lot different. After a while, when his mind was clearer, he gasped. _"The ring!"_ He needed to give Tony his father's ring, but how was he going to do that? He's going to have questions and Loki just don't know how to answer them.

The mage moved to the edge of the bed and searched for his robes, he gasped softly and shivered after he felt Tony's semen sliding out of him, his face was completely red after that sensation. Then he heard a soft laugh and glanced towards the smith who was still lying on the bed, a hand over his forehead to shield him from the sun and the sheets covering him from below his belly button. He was watching Loki who was sitting at the edge of the bed.

**- Leaving already...? It's so early. -**

Loki sighed and looked back to the floor. Just where, by the Maker's divine anger, were his clothes? **- My parents must be worried. -** He answered, although he had to admit that he still didn't want to leave.

**- Right... and we don't want them to storm into my house with a full army, looking for you, and then having my head put on a pike after finding you naked in my bed. -** Loki rolled his eyes and smiled.

**- The head on a pike is a little brutish, they'll probably just cut your balls off. -**

Tony snorted **- That's reassuring. -** Loki was about to stand up when a hand reached for him and put him back into the bed. **- Don't leave yet... -** He felt himself being pressed against the other's body and he really didn't mind at all, there were kisses over his nape and shoulder, and hands roaming over his chest and abdomen. Maker, it's probably wrong feeling this good with that. **- Do you want to take a bath before going...? -**

Loki laughed softly. **- Why, Anthony? You already came like three times, are you not tired? -** He said in a sarcastic, amused way that made Tony laugh.

**- Oh... You're the one who woke me up at an unholy hour to have sex, I'm just suggesting to take a bath... together. -**

Loki smiled **- Of course, what was I thinking? - **They just remained there for a while, sleeping a little more, probably around 20 minutes or so, after the little nap, Tony stood up to prepare the bath, moment that Loki took advantage of to look for the ring between his robes, he found it, but still he had no idea what to do, he needed to explain what happened but Loki was afraid, he was sure Tony will hate him and he didn't want that.

Loki left the ring on the bedside hoping for the smith to find it when he's not longer here, Tony was a smart guy he'll know that it was him who left this here. Tony then called him from the other room and Loki sighed heavily, he will tell him... eventually, but he needed to talk with his father first.

Although Loki was right about their activities in the bathtub while his nails scratched over the walls made of solid rock, his body was moving up and down Tony's cock with his back turned to the man who was kissing and biting between his shoulder blades, jerking him off with the same rhythm Loki was moving, it was like they couldn't have enough of each other.

After they came, the mage was shaking uncontrollably, he knew that he would not be able to endure another orgasm and Tony held him until both their bodies relaxed again. **- You okay, babe? -** Was asked when Loki's body stopped shaking

**- Yeah just... a little tired... -** He huffed, blinking a few times to clear his sight.

**- You and me both... -** Sighed Tony, kissing his shoulder. **- Let's get ourselves clean. -** The smith enjoyed the bath, mostly because he washed all of Loki's body, the young tried to do it himself from time to time but he felt so limp and useless and all he wanted to do was go back to the bed and sleep until tomorrow, with the other as his pillow, obviously. **- Let me take care of you. -** Was the only thing Tony said and the mage didn't argue with that.

When they finished cleaning up, they stayed on the bath, just relaxing for a bit, well... Loki was taking a five minutes nap over Tony's chest while he was the one relaxing. **- Loki...? -** Loki just answer with a soft "Mm?" letting the other know that he's listening. **- Can I... accompany you? Back to your house. -**

Loki moved slowly, rearranging his head. **- Of course... though it may be better if you stay outside this time. - **

**- Yeah... but it's ok, I just want to escort you. -** Tony laughed, kissing Loki's temple while he was mumbling something about not being a damsel. They got out of the tub and changed, Loki wearing his same robes, they weren't really dirty so he didn't mind using them again.

After getting dressed, they walked to the workshop, Tony said something about how weird it was that his father hadn't arrived yet. **- He probably stayed on an Inn... -** He said. Loki gulped, keeping to himself anything regarding that subject. They were about to leave and the moment Tony opened the door was the same exact moment that Thor was about to knock on it.

**- Anthony...! -** Thor suddenly went silent when he saw the person behind Tony who reacted just like his brother, resembling a statue. The blond looked between the two men, like trying to understand the situation. **- What is he doing here? -**

**- Well... - **Tony tried to say but was interrupted by the Templar stepping inside the house.

**- You're not supposed to be here. -** Pointing at Loki. **- And you...! -** Now pointing at Tony. **- You were not in his ceremony. Did you came here looking for him? -** Back at Loki, Thor didn't really know with which one speak to and was trying to speak with both at the same time. **- And I swear by Hessarian's sword, Anthony, that if you did something he didn't want...! -**

**- THOR! -** Loki screamed, placing both his hands over his face. Thor closed his eyes, he really was expecting Loki to react like that. **- Did you not speak to him?! -** He asked Tony, who shrugged, keeping his hands up in case he has to protect himself.

**- You see him as much as I do, you could have told him. -** Thor just stood there, waiting for them to stop pointing fingers at each other.

Loki sighed exasperated. **- He's my boyfriend, Thor. -** That... caught Tony off guard, he liked the thought but he was not expecting it. **- And he didn't do anything I didn't wanted. -**

After a moment Thor sighed. **- From the first moment you laid eyes on each other, mother and I were expecting this outcome... - **Neither Tony nor Loki liked the sound of that, even when they never tried to go unnoticed. **- You were leaving now, though. -**

Ah, Tony could see that Thor was thinking that they wanted to run away or something. **- I was going to escort him to his house... -**

Thor's face relaxed, that was exactly the answer he wanted to hear, it was the only one that didn't made him decide between doing his duties as a Templar, doing what was right as a brother or allow them their decision as a friend. **- Good... I'm coming with you. -**

Loki was close to complain Thor's company but really, he wouldn't gain anything by doing that and probably would just leave him more exhausted. It was an awkward walk, to say the least, the three of them very silent, Thor greeted some other Templars from time to time but other than that they did not speak. Loki was silently brushing his hand with Tony's who grabbed Loki's fingers softly, acting like he didn't realize doing that.

They stopped close to the house, not enough to be seen by someone on it but close to actually feel like going back to the forge. Loki stepped in front of Tony and kissed him, who cares who's looking? Thor is not even surprised about their involvement, so whatever. When they broke apart they kept looking each other eyes and Loki smiled a bit sadly. **- I'll be seeing you, Anthony. -** They didn't let go of their hands until they were too far to continue, and Tony just watched Loki leaving.

After a while Thor patted his back. **- Go back to your house, friend. I know I'm not the one you want to see in there but I'll go later to speak with you. -**

Tony sighed, closing his eyes. **- Yeah... I'll be there big guy, and... sorry about not telling you anything. -**

**- It's fine, I'm sure even my mother could have told me and not even she did it. -** Thor sounded bitter, he was being kept in the dark again and he hated that. **- See you later. -** The blond followed the same walk the other man did and Tony just stood there for a minute, not even thinking about anything. Then he walked back to his house, there was still work to be done and he still had to wait for his father to arrive. Man! He felt tired, maybe he'll just take the day off to think about the night he just had.

Thor arrived to the forge after noon, when Tony was working in the arms of an armor for some Magister. **- Need a hand? -** Asked the Templar after leaving his weapons on the front table, Tony noticed since the morning that Thor was not wearing his armor, so he probably asked a permission or he's on a free day.

**- That depends on whether you still remember how to melt iron or not. -** Thor laughed softly and approached Tony who was in the middle of drinking from the bottle of mead, the blond grabbed the bottle and took it with him, spilling some of the drink over Tony's chin and shirt. **- Wha... What the fuck?! -**

**- You should not be working and drinking, I just saved your ass. - **Tony was cleaning his chin, admiring how Thor gave a huge gulp to the mead.

**- Oh... if I were you I wouldn't drink from my same bottle, you never know where my mouth has been. -** Nailed it, Thor almost spit everything over the floor but he managed to actually gulp, the courage of the man! He then placed the mead over the table, far from Tony and the forge, he did it with a lot of strength and, for a moment, the smith thought the bottle was going to break.

Thor directed a death glare back at Tony who was trying his hardest not to laugh, because the templar was already collecting all his willpower not to run and punch him instead of moving to the smelter to work. They were in awkward silence, even between the sounds of the smashing against metal, and Tony couldn't take more of it. **- Come on, Thor. I know you want to say something about it. -**

**- It's useless to ask since when because, as far as I know, you two are together since the day I met you. -** Tony chuckled at that, shaking his head a little, he moved to pull a lever on the forge, it was a machine he invented to maintain the fire strong. **- Did you... notice something different? On Loki's behavior. -**

Tony sighed, placing the piece of metal in water to cool it down. **- Like Balder? -** Thor nodded, pouring the melted iron on the base to give it form. **- So... you still don't know what happened. -**

**- It's not like my father likes to talk to me. -**

Tony remained silent, putting together some parts of the armor using leather. He couldn't just tell Thor that Loki can use blood magic, no matter if they're family, he was still a Templar and that kind of magic it's supposed to be forbidden, even when it's well known that all the high Magisters of Tevinter use it. **- He was... nervous, when he arrived, I asked him what happened but he refused to tell me. -**

Thor sighed, it was just like with Balder and he knew that something was wrong but Templars have little power in Tevinter and besides, it was his family. They kept working, the blond seemed more relaxed while being focused on the work, it was like his life in the Imperial Chantry was being too stressful. **- And how's Howard? -**

**- Dunno... I haven't seen him since yesterday morning. -** The pauldron of the armor was ready, along with the full arm. _"Mmh... I should probably make a design of an armor for Loki..."_

**- Are you not worried? -** Asked Thor, bringing Tony back from his thoughts.

**- Mh...? Why should I? He's probably busy. -** Tony did not paid attention to that issue and just worked on what he had to. They day moved on and night fell upon Minrathous, Tony was starting to constantly glance at the door but no one came in.

Thor just finished to sharpen his sword and grabbed all his things from the desk. **- I'll be going now, there's training tomorrow morning and I need to rest. -** He looked at Tony who was watching the door. **- Let me know when he returns. -**

**- Yeah... will do. -** Thor nodded before leaving the workshop and Tony was left alone, the place felt so empty all of a sudden and the smith immediately grabbed the bottle of mead to ease the sensation. The days went by and his father was still missing. Obviously, in time Tony was more and more worried, just where was Howard? With all the shit that happens on Minrathous there are like... hundreds of possibilities and the only one that doesn't end with his death was that he lost a bet and now he's a slave in another city.

The only clue he had was that ring that was left on his bedside, at first the smith thought that it was his but he saw his ring on the wooden box he had left it, that means that it was his father's and the only person who could have left it there was Loki. He went to the mage's house, but the servants didn't let him in and they never answered his questions either, the only thing he knew was that Loki didn't live there anymore, he asked for Frigga, but not even she talked to him.

"_What is happening?!"_

He keep insisting, going to the house at least four times a week but in the end it was always the same, ignored and sent back to his house. One day, he noticed Frigga watching him from a window in the second floor and tried to speak to her, she seemed sad and shrugged slightly, shaking her head slowly, wanting to let him know that she couldn't tell him anything. It is impossible for her to know whether he understood that or something else, but he nodded and left.

Inside her room, Frigga checked one of her drawers, and took an envelope from it where it was written Tony's name on Loki's calligraphy, and then she sighed. **- I'm sorry... -**

A week after being rejected by Frigga, he decided to ask in the Circle of Magi with the same outcome, none of the Templars allowed him entrance, after all he was just a commoner, he had no issues with the mages and it was just his luck that he never found Thor among them.

"_Why is no one telling me anything?!"_

Each day living became even more difficult, he still had money from those orders he had when his father was still around, but now that he wasn't he didn't have as much work as before and there was something about Howard's reputation that made the Magisters look down on Tony but, upon everything, there was something that annoyed him the most and was the total lack of communication from Loki, he knew the mage was on the Circle but, seriously? Was it forbidden for them to even send letters?!

Just like before, he went to the circle from three to four times a week, he desperately needed answers, he hated not knowing what happened to Howard. Some templars started to felt sorry for him, until the day he arrived too drunk and demanded to be allowed inside. He was about to fight with the ones guarding the entrance when two strong arms stopped him and took him away to his house.

He kicked and shouted like a little kid until he was thrown over a chair in his workshop. **- WHAT the fuck is WRONG with you?! - **Yelled Thor, who was the one that prevented him to be beat up by men in armor. **- If you wanted to pick up a fight you could have stayed in the fucking tavern you just came out, **_**kaffar**_**! -** There's a dark laugh coming from Tony, before he passed one of his hands through his hair.

**- So it was yo'! Finally yo' appear after all these times I wen' visitin'! Thank yo' SO fuckin' much for backin' me up in the last blighted secon'! Much appreciated! - **Tony spitted furiously, slurring almost every word he said.

**- Seriously? Anthony, I just saved your ass from prison, a little "thanks" with no sarcasm would be great. -** Tony snorted, not giving a fucken shit. Thor looked over the workshop, it felt colder than usual and everything was dusty. **- Have you even been working? -**

**- How could yo' kno'? I haven' seen yo' in months. -** Thor rolled his eyes and moved to take off his armor.

**- I'll help you, just tell me what to do. -**

**- NOTHIN'! -** Thor stopped short after hearing that, looking now at Tony. **- I don' have a single void forsak'n job! Non' since my blasted father went missin'! -**

**- But that's impossible, you're a pretty good blacksmith, have you even tried looking? -**

No, Tony has been too busy looking for answers and getting drunk to actually look for a job. **- What's the point? Firs' he's the only one they want and now...! Now is becoz of him that no one wants me...! - **Thor rolled his eyes again and proceeded to remove his armor. Tony remained silent, except for some chocked sobs he was trying to hide and when Thor was taking his gauntlets he spoke: **- How's Loki? -**

Thor stopped for a bit. **- I believe he's fine, templars and mages don't usually get together to chat. -**

**- Maker... I miss him so much. -** The templar sighed after hearing Tony, he was really drunk to not feeling shame about saying those things; he finished taking his armor, staying in his usual clothes and the greaves.

**- Come on, you need to sleep. - **The smith did not argue or complain this time, passing an arm over Thor's shoulders and just letting him take him to his room. The templar visited from time to time but it was impossible to him to act as Tony's guard all the time having duties as a templar too, so he sometimes didn't see the other for days and those days he was able to visit, Tony was just nowhere to be found.

And like that, a year passed and Tony gave up, it was impossible for him to get information with his social status, the only one he could speak to was Thor but he hadn't seen the Templar in months, although it was probably because Tony was not usually in his house for days either. The smith now was at a tavern, drowning himself in low quality beer, the damned thing tasted like piss and nug's sweat, it was a dwarven tavern so it made sense the taste of nug... and piss too, when you think about it.

He was there just about every day. After the third day, the bartender asked him about his story. I mean, everyone that drank as much as he did had a story, but the smith never said a damn thing until the dwarf didn't care to ask anymore. He just filled Tony's glass every time he placed a new copper over the table.

One day he was in a bit of a mood. That day was Loki's sixteenth birthday and Tony hadn't heard anything from the mage for a whole year. How many drinks had he had already? Ten? He didn't know but it felt like ten, which was bad and he needed more to stop feeling anything at all.

**- Hey, dwarf! -** The bartender glanced towards him, unimpressed, and moved to grab another beer. **- Gimme 'nother one…! -** The dwarf already knew what he wanted so he didn't take long to give Tony the next bottle, taking the coppers from the table.

Tony sighed and grabbed the bottle, and was about to drink it when someone stumbled over him. It was as if that person did it entirely on purpose, because the person's hand moved directly to Tony's beer and tipped it over. **- Sorry, friend… I didn't see you there… -** He said. Tony was shaking with rage, he was sitting in the void forsaken corner! Who in the fade does he think he's fooling?! **- Hey! I said I'm sorry, are you just going to ignore me?! -**

Tony was fast, too fast for the other male to realize the moment the smith turned and his elbow was crushing part of the other man's jaw, sending him hurtling head first against the wall and blacking out instantly. Tony jumped from the bar stool to see the man on the ground, satisfied to find him unconscious, and was about to return to his seat when he heard the dragging of chairs and turned just in time to avoid a knife that was aimed at his head, held by another man.

For Tony, now, it became more than clear that these men were attacking him on purpose; probably thieves looking for an easy target. Tony grabbed the wrist of the man he just avoided being stabbed by and twisted it, making the man yell in pain as Tony then yanked him down over the bar. His grip looses on the knife and Tony pulled it from his limp hand, turning back around to find three more men just in front of him. **- So… I s'ppos' y're not just 'ere f'r the show… - **He said, and one of the bandits smiled, battleaxe held aloft over his head, and swung it down, aiming to cleave Tony in two.

Tony avoided the huge, slow weapon easily, moving deftly to the left of the bandit and sliding the knife up his side to cut deep, turning quickly to another and throwing the knife towards him, burying it in his shoulder. Occupied with those two, Tony was caught off guard by the third, receiving a bash from a shield that sent him staggering towards an empty table, crashing into it, the wood splintering.

Shit, that was painful. The smith mentally grumbled a bit at the pain but rolled quickly to get on his feet. The man with the shield was trying to bash him with it again, but before that, Tony moved to grab a bottle from the end of the bar and avoided the first blow, which allowed him to move to a blind spot and smashed it over his head.

Everything went well enough and Tony could finally take a breath before turning to the man with the axe when he felt a huge strength grabbing him from nowhere, sending him up in the air. A second later, it was like the strength was dragging him down, pushing him back on earth until he was hitting the ground, hard. Tony lost all the air from his lungs and felt a great pain on his head.

**- Geez… can't you do anything right? -** Someone said and Tony looked up, spotting a man whose eyes shone with magic, force magic to be specific. Shit, he really thought they were only five, but the presence of the mage was concealed from him, the man likely having been watching until this moment, waiting to strike. **- Knock yourselves out, just try not to kill him. -** Said the mage before he turned around to heal the other two bandits.

Tony's view was covered by three of the men. Tony cringed and braced himself for the pain as one drew his leg back and began to kick him, the others joining in short order, jeering. The bar was not empty but no one was doing a thing to help him. Some of the other clients even moved far from the group and glanced elsewhere, as if nothing was happening.

The bartender was reaching for his crossbow but the fact that no one else cared enough to help made him stop, afraid to end up like the smith. The mage got close to where the man who got smashed by the bottle laid unconscious, and he glanced towards the dwarf, noting how he was glaring at them, he suspected of the bartender intentions and he smiled, walking towards him. **- Messere dwarf. -** The smaller man looked up, unafraid of the mage, who left 2 sovereigns over the table. **- Thank you for your services, but I'm sure you won't be needed anymore. -**

The dwarf narrowed his eyes, he could take the mage easily, but standing in Tevinter that would be unwise, besides that, there were still 3 bandits standing and he was sure that the rest of the drunken bastards in this dirty hole would try to kill him just to get free ale. All the odds were against him so he could not help and accepted the bribe instead. **- Just one thin'... - **He said. **- I don't want to see you... or your nug humper friends ever again. -**

The mage tsked with a cocky smile on his face. **- So it shall be, dwarf. -** Tony struggled and yelled until he blacked out from the pain. Only then did they stop their assault. Not an eye glanced in their direction as the largest of the men lifted Tony's battered body from the ground, tossing him over his shoulder and carried him out.

He woke up to the feel of stuttering movement beneath him, the motion of some kind of carriage. He groaned, pain enveloping his body along with consciousness and tried to move only to find out that his hands were tied behind his back. The carriage stopped abruptly and he was being dragged out the vehicle and thrown to the ground on his knees. He tried to open his eyes, but, Fuck, he couldn't see clearly. One of his eyes was swollen shut from a kick he'd received and blood was dripping over it. Hessarian's Mercy… just where the fuck was he now?

**- What do we have here? -** A male voice was heard in the place, but Tony didn't even had the strength to look up when the steps of the person were closer. There were mumbles and whispers from the men that brought him, they really hit him hard because he was barely able to made up any of those words. The man crouched in front of him and placed a hand under his chin to take a good look at him, Tony was barely able to see him but it really didn't matter because he had never seen this man in his life. **- Not bad, just a little beat up but that can be fixed. Take him with the others. -** Someone pulled him away from the floor and the last thing he heard was: **- I'll give you fifty ** **sovereigns for him and that's my final offer, take it or leave it, this slave is mine now, anyway. -**

"_Well... shit."_ Tony closed his eyes, stumbling upon his feet while trying to keep up with the one who was taking him, until he was thrown inside a cage filled with elves and grey giants. A small cloud of dust rised up when he fell to the ground and, after a few seconds, he groaned in pain, not really sure if he was still drunk or already hungover. There were mumbles from the other people on the cage but they spoke in common language and Tony needs a clear mind to remember how to speak that. He sighed and didn't care to move yet.

"_A tevinter slaver, this is just my day..."_


End file.
